


Dreams of Peace

by dearxalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royai - Freeform, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s grateful for the lightning, reminding him that the darkness this time around is only temporary with the night and that he hasn’t lost his sight again. Lightning flickers again, it’s a bad storm illuminating the room and the woman next to him. She’s folded up in the sheets with a fine layer of sweat beading up over her pale flesh. Her muscles twitch and her lips form a tight line. It’s another nightmare and if he’s keeping count, this is the third one this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Peace

The thunder rolls overhead so loud it knocks him clean out of his dreamless sleep. Rain spatters against the thin windows and lightning flashes again. He’s grateful for the lightning, reminding him that the darkness this time around is only temporary with the night and that he hasn’t lost his sight again. Lightning flickers again, it’s a bad storm illuminating the room and the woman next to him. She’s folded up in the sheets with a fine layer of sweat beading up over her pale flesh. Her muscles twitch and her lips form a tight line. It’s another nightmare and if he’s keeping count, this is the third one this week. 

He knows better than to wake her up. Waking her up risks a gun in his face or worse, a right hook to the jaw. Roy reaches up and rubs along his jaw, he had already been hit before with her dangerous hook. He had woken her up weeks ago during another nightmare. She had socked him clean off the mattress and he wasn’t about to repeat the experience. Instead he reaches over with his scorched fingers and touches the soft curve of her cheek. His hands are calloused and scarred, nail beds burned from years of flame alchemy, but she never seems to flinch away from him even during the worst nights. His palm slides along the curve of her jaw and his thumb strokes upwards, brushing her bangs from her cheek. Her hair sticks to her sweat slicked skin and he brushes it back a bit further, tucking it behind her ear. 

Her lips tug down again. Her grimace doesn’t go unnoticed. Riza’s breathing picks up and he listens to her groan. Another roll of thunder and he can’t decide which noise is worse, her nightmares or the sound of his weakness pouring down over the roof. He pushes his hand down her jaw and presses a warm palm to her throat noting the way her pulse is racing. Her brows furrow together and he gently moves his hand to her shoulder, “Lieutenant.” 

His voice is rough with sleep and he shakes her gently once more. Lightning flashes again, illuminating the whole room. Hayate is asleep on his own dog bed, curled up with his tail touching his nose, snoozing away while Riza jerks once more in her sleep. Her legs tangle with the blanket and he gently shakes her once more, “Riza,” Her name rolls off his tongue so easily, he doesn’t get to say it enough.

Another roll of thunder and then she’s up, she jerks awake with her brown eyes wide open. A gasp pulls from her lips and she sits up in the bed, pulling the sheets up around her chest. Her breathing is uneven and she reaches a hand up to push her palm over her forehead, “Colonel,” She hums out his rank softly squeezing her eyes shut tight as if she could push away the storm, push away the rest of her nightmare. He moves his hand away from her neck and reached up, pushing her hair the rest of the way back.

“Same one?” He asks softly over the sound of rain pattering against the home. She nods and without warning, leans into his shoulder. He doesn’t hesitate, simply wraps his arms around her upper shoulders, digging his fingers into her for a moment. She’s warm with sleep and fits perfectly into his side, like this is where they’ve always been meant to be. Her fingers curl into his chest and she drags her fingers over the expanse of scarred skin, drawing lines over the tired muscles. 

“It keeps happening,” She breathes out and he presses his cheek to the crown of her head. He holds onto her, inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo, mixed with underlying tones of gunpowder and worn leather. He closes his eyes and she yawns against him. Sleep still pulls at her bones, she wants to curl into him and go back to sleep with what little time they have together. Tomorrow they’ll have to go separate ways to the office and pretend they haven’t seen one another falling apart in the early hours of the morning. 

“It will take time,” He tells her the same thing every time this happens. He tells her over and over about how it takes time to get rid of those awful nightmares, of the screams that still echo in their ears. That over time they will make changes for the better in the country that will eventually bring them some bit of peace.

His fingers thread through her hair slowly, he strokes it down along her back and plays with the soft curl at the end of it. She hums in agreement to his words, nodding as she turns her head over to his. The lightning flashes again and she catches a quick glance at his handsome face. The flash of light is brief, giving her just a glimpse before they’re plunged back into darkness. She exhales and stretches her legs out against the mattress, pulling him down with her. The two of them collide softly with pillows and the headboard, he tucks her into his chest keeping his cheek atop of her head. They lay tangled up like this, her skin going cool against the night air. He holds her a bit tighter, sharing his warmth with her. 

“We’re going to change the world you know,” Roy’s voice is filled with a touch of sleep as she feels his yawn, his chest rising and falling under her hand. Her fingers trail over his chest, palm pressing over the center of his sternum where she feels the heavy war drum beat of his heart. 

“I know Sir,” Her voice is strong and she pushes out the nightmare. She’s not looking through a scope, she’s laying in bed with a handsome man who won’t let the world come crashing down around her. There’s no screaming bodies in the street, no buildings crumbling, just the sound of thunder crashing overhead. Riza exhales and curls her leg over his, “You’re going to change it.” 

“We,” He corrects her, “I can’t do this without you.” He tightens his arms around her and closes his eyes, sinking back into the soft feeling of her bed, “Besides, I’m useless if this rain keeps up.” He feels her jerk against his chest and then there’s the soft steady sound of her laugh pressing down over his skin. He smiles in the dark and her laugh settles down into a slow even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! I just wanted to write something short and sweet for these two, surprise, surprise no smut! I know that is unheard of from me, but I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
